


and darling it's the end of the world

by rosegoldblood



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, it's not really angst but it also is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldblood/pseuds/rosegoldblood
Summary: won't you kiss me goodbye?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	and darling it's the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote my first fe: three houses fic in a tired, drunken state. while in german class. so i hope you enjoy! x
> 
> \- mel

fire raged across the fields of enbarr. homes and theatres that had once been beautiful were smeared with blood and all that was left of the people who were brave enough to fight. shrieks of pain and misery echoed throughout the city - but to sylvain, there was nothing.

he dragged himself across the green grass, dropping his brave lance against his side as he made a desperate attempt for felix's hand. "hey," he said, like they had met in the monastery dining hall and not a battlefield filled with agony, "we're - we're done for, aren't we?"

felix looked a little like his old self, like a drawn bowstring ready to snap, before he softened. "yeah." his voice was weak. "yeah. we are."

sylvain coughed, staining the ground red. "at least we're together, right?" _i'd die for you. i'd die a million times over if it meant your life._ "your conscience all clear, fe? no promises broken?" he managed to hoist himself up to felix's waist, drooping his head onto the other's shoulder as his stomach bled out.

he snorted. "barely." despite the horror of it all, the sun shone brightly on both of them. the sky was pale blue. if sylvain focused enough, he could make everything fade out; pretend everything was okay; like they were back at the monastery where there was nothing to worry about. the sound of feathery wings billowing fluttering reminded him distantly of ingrid, her rose-coloured view of knights, the way she adored and admired chivalry like one would watch an eagle glide through the sky...

_is this where your chivalry has led you, ingrid?_

but she was still alive, so maybe she had something going on there... or perhaps she was just smart enough to choose the stronger side.

"sylvain." the faint murmur drew back his attention to _now_ \- to the beautiful, burning city. felix laughed bitterly, his voice cracking. "i'm tired, sylvain."

"me too, fe." sylvain wrapped his arm around felix's shoulders, and the latter seemed too worn out to care. "you can rest now. you deserve it." his eyes were unfocused now, but he could still pick out the raven black of felix's hair, the amber of his dulling eyes. sylvain was tired, too. maybe this wasn't so bad. "we can rest now. hey, felix. i can't die without saying this -"

"i love you too, you fool," he snapped.

sylvain shook his head, wondering at how obvious he was, pressing his forehead against felix's. "never was one for words, were you," he whispered. everything was bright and dark all at once.

_oh goddess have mercy on us_

maybe she did. maybe that's why, when felix opened his eyes to see red hair and hazel eyes, he decided that death wasn't so bad after all.

**fin.**


End file.
